Tips and Tricks (Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory)
This page is for listing useful tips and tricks for Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory that could help make playing the game easier or faster. Combat HP & SP Recovery Idea Chip Effects HP and SP Recovery Idea Chips are probably the most idea chips in the game, not including the break damage limit chip. Since the two chips are in the same chip catergory, you often can only have one with a few exceptions. Since you can have only one on a character most of the time, it comes down to which one suits your needs more. In terms of HP vs SP, it can be best described as survivability vs versatility. HP restore is useful for tanks and those of the average defense. Squishy characters can get some use out of it for fights against regular enemies, but bosses will still tend to deplete most of their HP in one hit, needing to rely on items and healing skills to keep at max HP. HP restore is useful for healing the small damage from mobs and for tanking in boss fights. This is more useful in boss fights than it is in regular enemy encounters since most enemies can be wiped out in a few hits while bosses tend to take some time. The HP restore will force the character into tanking positions once their SP runs out. This forrces them to choose to use one of two tactics. One is to use basic attacks to whittle down the guard guage and let the strong characters nuke the boss. The other is to guard and take the hits for the squishy characters, let the other teammates slowly dimish the bosses health, and get healed when the HP restore is not enough. Be wary when tanking though for the enmey will occasionally pull out and AoE or just simply circle the tank to get to the glass cannons and white mages. Because of this, it may require two tanks to inhibit the enemies' movement and to help focus the attacks on them. Another strategy is to use nothing but defense (or mentality depending on the boss) high characters with HP restore and take war of attrition to its extreme. SP restore is very versatile compared to HP restore. In contrast, SP restore is useful for anybody but tanks get less use from them, favoring its health restoring counterpart. SP restore is good in both boss fights and regular enemies. For regular enemies, it's useful since you'll often get back the SP in a turn of two, making it so that you're not reliant on SP restoring items or you just don't use SP skills because you think there's going to be a boss. It also makes clearing the mobs a whole lot easier with the wide AoE some skills have. Boss fights are often a war of attrition, with victory being determined by whether or not you can balance dealing damage, staying alive, and having the SP to do both. The SP problem is either entirely ignored, hoping to win with sheer strength when the SP runs out or causes you to be reliant on SP restoring items. SP restore makes it that you produce your own SP, allowing you to be more self sufficient. In terms of priority, healers need SP restore the most to keep up the healing and occasionally deal damage. Next is the glass cannons who are strong but too squishy to rely on getting close and using basic combos, needing to keep their distance via SP skills. Tanks need the SP restore the least due to their nature of lower attack but higher defense. However, the SP is useful in giving the average tank more versatility, allowing them to use their stronger skills instead of their basic attacks and giving more uses of their useful defensive buffs. However, when using the SP restore, keep a track of how much it restores versus how much SP you use because if you use more than you gain you'll have to wait a turn of two to be able to be self sufficent again. Credits One method of easily obtaining over 3 million Credits is by selling outfits that can be synthesized using the Invisible Cloth, which is dropped by Pinky at the Suaho Mountain Range, located in the Hello Continent. After obtaining the Invisible Cloth, purchase any of the CPUs outfits from the shop, (for example, Neptune's Monochrome Jersey,) and synthesize them. Afterwards, go to the shop and sell those outfits. One of each synthesized outfit can be sold for 1,250,000 Credits each, so it is recommended to synthesize multiple outfits in large quantities. This can be repeated endlessly, making this a helpful method to increase Credits, and buy expensive weapons and items. EXP Shares Other Category:Gameplay Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory